


Scolding The Embers

by SnappyRambo



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: Assassin Derek Hale, Bad Boy Stiles Stilinski, Dark Stiles, Derek Feels, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Jealous Derek, M/M, Protective Derek, Stiles Feels, You can only pine over what you cant have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappyRambo/pseuds/SnappyRambo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you meet someone you know you can never have? Does anything really happen? When Derek Hale a brooding young man, on the run encounters the sexy, sarcastic Stiles what choice does he have to be with Stiles? </p>
<p>Maybe Derek can’t have Stiles but what if Derek put his identity on the line to be with him? </p>
<p>What really happens when you give up everything for the one you love, especially when you know they could destroy you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1-

Derek awoke with the sun. He knew today was the day. The day he had been waiting for a very long time. It’s the day he would avenge his fallen family members. He walks into the bathroom of his apartment.

He looks into the mirror; he sees a man with tousled black hair and dark brown eyes that popped out against his toned jaw and face. He was no longer a boy who cried at night with the memories of that night.

He turned the water on and cupped his hands splashing the cold water onto his face. "This is it." Derek mutters to himself. He would finally be able to call himself a Hale after this day. He would finally become a hunter like his family has for past generations.

The Hale family have been hunters for the last 7 generations and Derek doesn't plan in ending that tradition any time soon. They have never joined the police force but more tracked down and obliterated mafias and groups that have murdered or done any other injustices.

The Hales haunted the dreams of many criminals knowing that their days were numbered if the Hale's were after them. No one could escape them. They were powerful and naturally talented in many areas of combat. So it was a surprise to many when they fell.

No one knew how they fell except for Derek and his perpetrators. He equips his sniper rifle and runs his hand down the barrel of the gun. He swings it over his shoulder and fills his backpack with ammo. Derek makes sure to attach the silencer to the gun.

He quickly feels for his knife in his combat boots. Once he feels the blade he sighs and grabs his keys. He opens the apartment door and looks out into the hallway. He mentally hesitates but pushes his body out the door. He closes it and walks to the elevator.

"Go time." Derek whispers to himself. He feels for his rifle over his shoulder and relaxes once he feels it.

"Mummy! Cora! You're back!" A young Derek watches as his Mother and older sister walk through the front door. He holds his short stubby arms out and laughs in joy as Cora lifts him up onto her hip.

"Hey Der Der!" Cora says childishly to Derek. She flicks his nose and hugs him to her side. "I'm not Der Der! I'm a big boy!" The 8 year old child shouts at his teenage sister. "Sure little bro." She mocks.

Derek uses his little hands to push off her and land on the ground; his little feet pounding the tiled floor as he ran to his mother. Derek sees his mother kissing his father. "Mission complete." She whispers against his lips.

Derek's dad chuckles and entraps her lips in a sweet passionate kiss. But Derek screams out in pure terror trying to put his hands over his eyes. "My eyes. Agh they are burning!" Derek screams out.

Derek's dad chuckles lowly. "Get over it, we do worse." He slams his lips against hers and grips her waist. She moans. "Don't you think you are a little old to be doing that Talia?" Derek's uncle; Peter walks by trying to cover Derek's eyes. "Come on Peter, he is only 8 years old." Derek's father Mathias says as he continues to eat his mother.

"C'mon Derek I have to show you something." Uncle Peter mutters as he takes young Derek's hand. Derek's sees out of the corner of his eye his oldest sister Laura. Derek waves at her and she waves back; daggers in hand.

"Now I know you're going to turn 9 tomorrow and you'll be a big boy and finally be able to join us on our missions." Derek beams at the thought of fighting alongside his family. Derek wanted to be like his Daddy and Uncle. He wanted to be a strong fighter that was glad to be a Hale.

"Yes I am going to be a big boy." Derek slightly fixes his posture and walks like Daddy walks. "Well we have decided to let you choose your weapon. I know I'm a day early but I couldn't wait." Derek beams as he sees that his uncle isn't lying.

"Wait I'm ready to choose?" Derek asks. Uncle Peter nods his head. Derek had completed his training already and already had two choices in mind. Derek walks with Peter to the basement to see a stock of weapons filing bookshelves and drawers but two in particular stood out to Derek.

"Remember you can only choose one." Peter murmurs. Derek had trained once the day he could walk to choose a weapon and excel in all of its capabilities. This weapon would be his lifeline. He had finally decided.

Derek walked to the right side of the room and looked at his weapon. He slowly paces forward and picks it up feeling the weight of it, it was pretty heavy for the small boy but he knew that eventually the weight would not bother him.

"Good choice." Peter says excitedly. Derek runs his hands down the barrel of his new sniper rifle. "Want to go test it out?" Derek remembered his training when using the sniper rifle, it was exhilarating for Derek.

"Let's go." Derek swings the gun over his shoulder making him look like a dwarf compared to the rifle. He remembered the feeling of it over his shoulder as he walked outside with his family congratulating him and joining him for practice.

Derek hears the ding of the elevator. He sighs as the flashback flees as fast as it came. He missed those days when they were all together. Derek held his sniper rifle in his hands. It was the same gun he received when he was only 8 years old but of course he had made a lot of adjustments now that he was older and much more experienced.

He held his gun and strode out of the elevator. 20 minutes later Derek had arrived at his vantage point. His perpetrators were the Argents; he had found out after numerous near-death experiences.

He heard they had a family home back in Beacon Hills where Derek grew up but their base was in a big city just north of Beacon Hills. Derek didn't attack their home because he heard that they had a young innocent daughter named Allison who was completely oblivious to what her family did.

Derek aimed at his first target: the distraction.

"Let the fun begin."

 


	2. Chapter 2-

"Stiles Stilinski!" Stiles raises his head slowly of the comfortable pillow. He was right in the middle of a pleasant dream. "Sorry I'm up." Stiles drawled as he sat up but kept his eyes closed. "Wow Stiles its 11 o'clock in the morning. Weren't you going over to Scott’s at 10?

"No he bailed on me." Sheriff Stilinski shook his head and watched as his son slowly stood up after yawning for what felt like minutes. "Whatever Stiles just promise me you'll go outside and see the sun today."

"I'm not sure if I'll keep that promise but I'm just going to nod my head and say a firm, yes dad!" Sheriff watched as his son does a mock salute and almost falls over from the quick movement. "Oh Stiles. Just... Never mind. I'll be home later than usual." 'Later than usual' usually means about 3 in the morning Stiles reminded himself.

"So I left money on the counter for food and try to keep the house clean." Sheriff muttered as he waved goodbye to his son and left the house. Stiles waved goodbye to his already gone father as he stood in the hallway. "Be safe dad."

Stiles father was the county Sheriff. He was always working on a new case, always entering a new area of danger. Stiles walks back into his bedroom and turns on his Xbox preparing for a day full of playing games.

He takes a photo of the sun outside his window and sends it to his father with a caption saying. 'There I saw the sun.' Stiles laughs at his own joke before taking a quick shower. Once Stiles got out of the shower he checks his phone to see no reply from his dad but instead an apology from Scott.

Stiles sighs. Oh well time to work on my gaming skills. Stiles grabs a bag of crisps and sits on his bed grabbing a controller.

An hour later Stiles had completed numerous levels in his game and was in a final level. Then something or someone opened his window from the outside and climbed in.

\--

Derek carried his injured right arm in his other hand as he limped through the suburban streets. He had been captured and only just escaped by the time he saw Chris Argent; the leader of the Argents.

Blood dripped down his forehead and was matted in his hair. He would soon develop numerous bruises and scars over his body from his beatings. Although Derek had numerous injuries and was pretty sure he had a concussion he only felt the disappointment of failing to avenge his family's deaths.

He felt the weight of failure fall on to his shoulders as he dragged himself through the streets. Thankfully he had gotten far enough that he had reached Beacon Hills.

The Argents would look for him at the hospital or police station so he didn't bother heading there. He was about 10 minutes away from his house but he didn't think he would make it. Derek heard the roar of engines coming up behind him and he recognised those engines.

The Argents Derek screamed to himself. He wouldn't allow himself to be captured again he had to escape so he could heal and attempt to finish off the Argents again. Derek looked around for an escape but only saw suburban houses. Derek runs to the closest house and painfully jumps up onto the second floor of the house.

He stifles a groan and lifts his body up. He sees a window and unlocks it lifting it up before throwing himself in and closing the window. Derek looks up to see a young man staring at him with wide-eyes. His mouth was moving but Derek heard no words. Derek felt numb and he fell to the floor. Black dots cloud his vision as he sees his own blood on the floor.

He fights against the darkness before succumbing to its depths.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to post the first few chapters. Oh and also you can find me on Wattpad at @Sterek_AU where i have posted 6 chapters.


	3. Chapter 3-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!

Stiles couldn't help but stare at the shirtless man who had just climbed through his window and just collapse in a small pool of blood. "Oh Sh*t!" Stiles yells as he surveys the man for serious injuries; finding many. He sees that the man was carrying a weapon and a backpack. Firstly he looks at the weapon and recognises it as a sniper rifle.

"What the hell are you doing with one of these?" Stiles asks himself. He then picks up the man and drags him to his bathroom. While Stiles looked small and a little scrawny he actually had muscles as he picked up the man and sat him up on the bench.

He runs some Luke warm water and grabs a cloth tending to his wounds. Stiles muttered profanities every time he saw a new wound even deeper than the last. How did this happen to him? It looks like he had just been tortured. By the looks of it he probably was.

Stiles exits the bathroom and looks for a pair of clothes the man could borrow. Stiles hesitates when he checks what size pants he is so he decides to leave them on and just grabs a shirt for him. After bandaging the man up he slips the shirt over his head.

Stiles nods at his work. Stiles probably should've taken him to the hospital but he would've bled out by the time the ambulance arrived. Thank god he took that first aid class. Stiles’ lays the man down onto his bed. He makes sure the man’s arm is in a comfortable position. It was probably severely sprained so he better drive him to the hospital. Stiles runs down the stairs and unlocks his jeep before running back up the stairs to retrieve the man.

But once Stiles reached his bedroom he was pinned against the wall with a knife drawn to his neck. Stiles panics for a second before remembering his mixed martial arts classes. "Put the knife down or I'm going to damage your injured arm. I don't want to hurt you and I was simply helping you and about to drive you to the hospital."

"Stop acting tough boy. I could easily slit your throat right now." Stiles rolls his eyes. "Do you have a reason for killing someone who just saved your life? I know you've been tortured and you're running from someone so why kill me all I've tried to do is help."

Stiles actually didn't know if he had been tortured or running away from someone he just connected the dots. He guessed he had been tortured because he was beaten so severely and why else would the man climb into a stranger’s room?

Derek looked at the young man hiding his surprise. Derek slowly flipped his knife around to the blunt side and dragged it down the boys chest making him shiver from the cold touch of his blade. "Can I at least take you to the hospital?" Stiles pleaded with his eyes.

Why the hell did this kid care? He probably felt pity for Derek. "No, that'll be the first place they look for me." Stiles nods. "Well I'm no doctor but here is you diagnosis: I'm pretty sure you have a concussion which you will need to rest, your left arm is severely sprained and sooner or later a few of those cuts will turn into scars and will eventually fade and you’re going to be black and blue soon so they'll find you if you go anywhere near a hospital or police station."

Derek nods and takes in the boy’s information. Derek probably wouldn't make it home by himself and he has the necessary supplies to keep his arm in a healthy position so it can heal but he might need the boy to help him. Anyway if he tells anyone Derek will simply kill him.

While the man was deep in thought Stiles took his time to rake his eyes over his muscular body. Stiles had admitted to himself that he was gay but he hadn't told anyone else; not even his best friend who was basically his brother. The man had messy black hair with beautiful brown eyes that held wildness within them.

His lips were cracked and had a large cut in them. Bruises had started to develop on his face which actually showed off his amazing jaw line. His cheek bones were defined and looked amazing with his tanned skin. He looked down the man’s body to see his muscles showing easily through Stiles white shirt.

His biceps bulging out of the sleeves of the shirt and his black jeans making his legs look edible. Stiles felt the man looking at him so he forced his eyes up taking in every piece of him as he moved up his body. He eventually looked at his face to see a huge scowl and demeaning brown eyes.

"Done yet?" Derek question annoyed yet slightly aroused as the boy roved his eyes over his body. Derek couldn't help but look the boy up and down as well. He was quite good looking with his cheeky smile and devilish brown eyes. He had a slim figure but was actually quite muscular.

"Just wait a second." The boys eyes travelled down to Derek's jeans again but then he held Stiles jaw and forced it up to look at him. "Eyes up here boy." Stiles huffed in annoyance. "Fine but I can't help but admire something that's been sculpted by gods." Derek growled in annoyance at the boys flirting.

"Fine, Fine. So what are you going to do? You can't just walk around like that." Stiles gestured to all of Derek. "I'll be fine but I need your help with one thing then you can forget you ever met me."

"That'll be hard." Stiles chuckled. "But fine whatever." Derek grabbed Stiles by the ear and pulled him towards his window. Stiles fought against his pull. "Um what do you think you're doing?" Derek turned around to look at him as if the answer was obvious.

"Climbing out the window." He states plainly. "Oh no you don't. Do you really want to break your legs as well?" Stiles point at his arm to prove his point. Derek growled at the boy. "You should get that checked out you sound like some sort of dog." Then Stiles has a thought. "C'mon Sourwolf no one is home we'll ride in my jeep."

Derek growls at him again. "Don't call me that." Stiles rolls his eyes. "Yes Mr. Sourwolf." Stiles purrs into Derek's ears. Derek pushes Stiles down the stairs. Stiles lets out a cry of surprise. Stiles just stabilises himself as he halts at the top of the stairs. "You know you're pretty rude to the guy who just saved your arse." Stiles insinuates as he pokes Derek in his hard sculpted chest.

Derek holds Stiles hand and within a millisecond he has Stiles pinned to the floor with his hands behind his back. Derek squats over the boy quite enjoying the position he is in and holds his hands down. "Stop speaking. You'll do something quick for me then you'll get out of my life." Stiles huffs out in annoyance still pinned to the ground.

Stiles actually doesn't mind the position; he enjoyed having Derek over him although he was in an uncomfortable position. Derek couldn't help but let his hands linger on Stiles. He wanted to touch and hold the little sexy sarcastic boy but he pulled his hands away when he felt Stiles relax into his touch. "C'mon." Derek grounds out as he leaves Stiles on the floor.

Stiles quickly stood up and followed after Derek as he opened the front door and walked out. Stiles walks outside and looks at his blue and black jeep. His jeep is his baby so when Derek goes to drive Stiles screams at him and pushes him away climbing into the driver’s seat.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK i have decided i will post all 6 chapters that i have already wrote. Please give me feedback.

Stiles follows Derek's directions and eventually ends up outside a large apartment complex that has an industrial theme. It looks about 10 stories high. "Let's go." Derek stalks into the apartment block and they walk around a corner to find an elevator. Derek presses the up button and they wait. Stiles notices that there is a down button. "What's down there?"

"Storage." Derek barks. "Ugh so dramatic. Loosen up." Stiles punches Derek's healthy shoulder lightly. Derek's face turns into a dark scowl. Finally the elevator doors opens and they walk in. Derek punches in level 7 and puts in a passcode that Stiles easily remembers. 1573. Stiles stands behind Derek and an exotic smell infiltrates Stiles' nose.

Stiles discreetly sniffs Derek and slightly moans at the smell of musk, mint and raw man. Stiles then looks down at the clothes he is wearing; he feels slightly self-conscious when he is only wearing some grey baggy tracksuit pants and a tight white t-shirt. Oh well good enough for Stiles.

Derek looks from the corner of his eyes as Stiles sniffs Derek's cologne. Derek was tempted to turn around and pin the boy against the wall and punch him... or kiss him; he wasn't quite sure of which option. Derek stood seemingly stiff when Stiles touched his shoulder. He couldn't think of anything else he just looked ahead without really seeing anything and focused on where his hand lay.

Derek heard Stiles murmur something so he turned around and looked into his brown doe eyes. Stiles was speaking to Derek but he heard no words, he simply stared into the boy’s eyes. They held many emotions beneath the surface, seemingly making his stomach do a barrel roll and crash into his heart.

Derek looks up to see Stiles pointing behind him so he turns and walks out the open elevator doors ignoring him. Derek grabs the door handle to his apartment and shoves it open tempted to lock Stiles out from the way he kept on staring at Derek curiously. Derek’s arm starts to ache again and he knows that if he doesn’t strap it now it will only get worse.

Derek stomps into his bathroom and opens the little cupboard that holds his first aid kit. “Hold this, firstly find a make-shift splint and get some bandages I need some Panadol.” Derek couldn’t really understand why he was being so snappy to the boy when all he wanted to do was just stare into his eyes. Ugh why am I thinking like some delusional 15 year old girl he whined to himself I have enough bullshit to deal with right now he muttered softly but he noticed Stiles only slightly turn towards him as if waiting for him to speak.

Unfortunately this only seemed to anger Derek more. He equips a glass of water and the pills and shoves them down his throat before taking a large gulp of the cold water. Derek then walks over to Stiles who seems to be staring at him.

“Stop staring at me!” Derek hissed at him between clenched teeth. Derek seemed to be losing control of his emotions. He hadn’t really had much social interaction lately unless you count killing and torturing adversaries.

“Oh why are you so uptight? I’ll fix your arm up then I’ll be forever gone from your stimulating side.” Stiles winked at him and Derek turned around to pretend to do something as he secretly willed his blushed face to calm down.

Once Derek calms down a little he holds his injured arm and quickly barks orders at Stiles for which he follows making sure he is careful with Derek’s arm. Once Stiles’ had wrapped the splint around his arm he covers it in a bandage. Stiles was getting pretty annoyed with Derek’s presence. He had tried to be nice (maybe a little too nice) and all he had got was shrugs and growls.

“Done I’ll be leaving now.” Stiles says straight-forward as he stands from his position on the sofa and walks over to grab his phone that was on the kitchen counter. No messages or missed calls. “Not surprised.” Stiles whispers to himself trying to ignore the overwhelming anxiety that something had happened to his father.

Once Stiles had exited the kitchen he headed into the lounge room to say his farewells to Derek. As soon as Stiles entered the room Derek was at loss for words again. What was happening to him? He had gone crazy he thought to himself over and over again. Derek thought of so many things to say to the beautiful boy who stood in the middle of the lounge room looking adorably at him.

“Oh you are still here!” What was meant to sound like an innocent question came out in an angry burst and he inwardly cringed.

“Ok Firstly: I just save your f*cking life and all you have to say is ‘Are you still here?” C’mon seriously you don’t have to be a total jerk about it all. Secondly: You have an absolutely sh*t attitude. I mean what’s up with the menacing scowl or the growl? Do you have a reason for hating everything? Get your sh*t together. And overall don’t ever come near me again.” Stiles yelled at Derek as he stomps out the door and slams it with a loud bang.

Derek simply chuckles at the boy’s behaviour; as if a little child had just thrown a tantrum although he also wanted to go after Stiles and apologise.

“I’m sorry but I’m not sure if I’ll ever be able to leave you alone again.” He whispers to himself smiling in glee.

-o-

That next day Stiles’ dad arrived home early in the morning. “Dad! Thank god you’re home. I was worried and thought something had happened to you. You never picked up your phone when I called.” Stiles yells as he runs to his father’s side smiling up at him. The Sherriff pulls out his phone and waves it around. “Out of battery. Ok sorry but I really need some sleep. Would you mind if you did the shopping?”

Stiles nods and waves his father off urging him upstairs to his room. “Ok I’ll do the shopping now, get some rest.”

Derek awoke along with the sunrise. Although he couldn’t really call it sleep for his thoughts were plagued with the boy with fair skin and brown doe eyes. Derek was actually frightening himself with the way he wanted to see Stiles again. The problem was Derek had been a complete and total idiot and had only shown a bad attitude to Stiles.

Could there be a way to start over? Derek splashes his face with water as he walks to his training room. He does a few sets in his make-shift gym and a punching bag before finishing off and heading to his room. He opens his closet to have something fall in his face.

He quickly holds it away from his face as he looks over a wig that he wore on one of his missions. The mission was to impersonate someone so he could get close enough to a gang leader and to kill him without being noticed.

Then a crazy thought struck Derek. What if he could have another chance with Stiles although he wouldn’t be Derek and he could keep his real identity low-key so he could stay out of danger? Ideas on ideas piled up in Derek’s head till he finally decides on an idea that would be suitable for the situation.

He looks down at the wig: it was a golden brown that would fall just above his eyes. Derek shrugs at the idea and simply starts putting his plan into action.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5-

Stiles still wasn’t too sure of what to think of the brooding man who had entered his room through his window just the night before. Stiles had forgotten about the little pool of blood in the carpet last night so currently he was scrubbing the floor with a sponge and ‘Mr. Clean’ or whatever the intoxicating stain remover was called. Eventually he got most of the blood out of the carpet and it looks a light shade of pink in the white carpet.

“Good enough.” Stiles stands up and tries to wipe his brow but just ends up smudging soapy water onto his face. “Aggghhh!” He screams as he runs to the bathroom fearing that the liquid would get in his eyes. He cups his hands and flings water onto his face before slowly regaining composure and drying his face before waking out the bathroom, sanity lost like always.

Then he remembered what his father asked of him earlier that morning. “Shopping how the hell did I get distracted?” Stiles looks at the clock and it was almost mid-day. “Seriously?” Stiles curses himself before rushing off to get ready.

\--

“Beans, check. Milk, check. Why do I feel like I’m forgetting something?” Stiles aimlessly walks around the shop trying to find the last remaining item, but finally once he enters the cereal aisle he realises what he needed all along. “Oh I forgot cereal. Something sugary for me and some healthy cardboard for dad.” A young girl turns around and tries to cover up a small laugh with her hand. She must’ve heard me say that, Stiles thought to himself.

“Sounds like you love your dad very much.” She murmurs at first but by the end of the sentence she gains her confidence and speaks normally. Stiles nods and laughs at himself. She was a petite and beautiful girl with beautiful dark brown hair and light fair skin and looked to be the same age as Stiles maybe a little bit older. She has intriguing untamed eyes that held many future adventures in them.

Stiles thought that maybe he has seen her around at his school before but other than that had never seen her before. “I’m sorry if I’m being rude by saying this but are you new to town? It is a small town so there’s usually the same people.” Stiles couldn’t help but smile handsomely at the girl. Who said he couldn’t flirt with two people in 24 hours. Once again an image of Derek pinning him against his bed as Derek’s large hand pins Stiles hands above his head.

Stop it Stiles, he was dangerous and seemed to be a little psychotic… but sexy. Ugh. Stiles looks up at the girl again and pushes Derek out of his mind although Derek’s voice lingers behind muttering incoherent whispers. “Oh, I guess it really is a small town. My extended family lives here so my mother, father and I moved out here a couple of days ago.”

Stiles extends his hand to the girl, but once she extends her hand he brings it to his mouth and lays a soft sweet kiss on her hand.  “Well, welcome to Beacon Hills. My name is Stiles and if you need anything just shout.”

The girl smiles at Stiles. “I will Stiles.” She attempts to say his name correctly but messes up and ends up saying ‘Steeles’. “Yes I know it’s a weird name.” Stiles laughs softly at himself. “I’ll get used to it anyway my name is Allison, It’s been a pleasure to meet you Stiles.” When she says his name again she says it right and Stiles smile broadens.

He is about to ask what Allison is doing today when Stiles hears a voice that had been in his head all day, except it wasn’t in his head, it was behind him. “Stiles I need to talk to you.” Stiles whirls around to face the slightly out of breath man. “Derek?” Derek quickly regains his composure and fixes his leather jacket. Of course he was wearing a leather jacket. “Who else would it be? Anyway I need to talk to you…” His eyes move to Allison who is still standing behind Stiles watching the situation curiously. “She doesn’t need to leave.” Stiles says as he puts a hand out to stop her from walking away.

“Stiles. Seriously.” Derek glares down at Stiles and Stiles feels himself wanting to shrink away into a dark corner. Hopefully he is there in the dark corner but still a dark corner. He seems pretty dark and mysterious though. Maybe he just hangs around in the shadows. That’s kind of weird but sexy. Actually that’s probably the best way to describe Derek: Weird but sexy.

Stiles looks up after having a mental conversation with no one in particular. “Guys there’s no need to fight. Anyway it has been a pleasure to meet you Stiles, I hope we could catch up again.” Stiles smiles at the beautiful girl as she walks away. All of a sudden he feels someone grab his shirt and push him up against a shelf. “Derek what the hell.” Derek growls in his face angrily. “What the hell was that about?” Derek asks Stiles and Stiles for one has no idea what Derek was talking about.

Stiles view on Derek was changing he wasn’t so much as seeing a sexy model who was intriguing and mysterious, he was more of a possessive creep who had anger issues and seemed to be bipolar. He wanted to get away from Derek. “Don’t touch me.” Stiles fumed as he shoved Derek away with a little too much power because he fell to the floor.

But halfway through Derek standing up again, he freezes and looks down the aisle. Stiles could see a young woman with light brown hair and beautiful but sharp features. Derek murmured something under his breath and it sounded like: “Kate.” All of a sudden he seems to get up and sprint out of the shopping center and soon enough the woman is chasing after him. All Stiles could do was watch and stare dumbfounded at how fast the both of them ran.

“Ok goodbye Derek.” Stiles rolled his eyes and continued shopping, unfortunately not seeing Alison again.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's mwa.

Derek had no idea how to make it up to Stiles for literally being chased out of that shopping center. He knew he couldn’t be Derek around Stiles anymore, because he was always in the face of chaos and danger, what would he do if Stiles found out about how he spends his nights hunting perpetrators? Hopefully he wouldn’t but if Derek wanted to get to know the boy more he’d have to hide that part of himself away. There was no way he could leave that part of himself but he could just hide that from Stiles.

 

All Derek could think about was that sexy sarcastic boy whose bedroom window he had climbed through. Although the fact that Kate saw him was another thing to say the least. So much for staying out of sight and out of mind. At least Kate doesn’t know where he is staying. Derek was still unsure on how to approach Stiles again, all he knew is that he had to see Stiles again, just not as Derek. Wait what if Derek dressed as someone else to talk to Stiles? Crazy and a very stupid idea but could work.

 

Derek pushed himself off his couch and walked to his bedroom where he had previously discarded of his old wig. Could he pull off dressing as someone else? He picks up the wig and pulls it over his head ignoring the overwhelming feeling of idiocy. He looks into his mirror and sees that he could actually pull this off. Kate definitely wouldn’t recognise him in this wig, maybe if he dressed a little differently. Derek falls onto his bed the blond locks falling into his face, something he would need to get accustomed to.

 

He closes his eyes and an image of the young girl Stiles was talking to today at the mall settled in his mind leaving a sour taste in his mouth. Derek didn’t really like the fact that Stiles had been all cosy with the girl, she was very beautiful with soft but sharp features but unfortunately Derek liked dick so not really his type. Strangely the girl looked familiar and a little like… Kate! Derek bolted upwards and ran into his study pulling out an old photo album. He looked at the family of Argents.

 

 Kate standing in the foreground with a large bold smile, hugging her sister who stood their straight-faced ignoring her sister. Chris Argent stood next to Kate holding a young girl around 10 years old in his arms as he tried to kiss her cheek, but she was trying to get out of his grip. “Allison Argent.” How could he forget about their youngest daughter? Derek started to panic, what if they were getting Allison to befriend him so they could kidnap or hurt him? Do they know that I car-know Stiles?

 

Derek calmed himself as he told himself that Allison hadn’t been trained in any of her hunting abilities at this moment so she would be at this moment innocent. He still didn’t like her. She had flirted with Stiles and that was enough of a reason to dislike her, for himself at least. Derek walked over to his study window. He saw the sun slowly start to fall over the small town that he had come to call home.

 

Derek missed his family desperately and it was a constant stab to his chest that he didn’t do anything to help them even if he couldn’t. Derek knew worrying over the past would get him nowhere but that never stopped the pain in his chest that reminded him that he failed to avenge his family or to at least keep the memory alive. Once again the tall man with blonde locks and dark brown eyes walked away from the window wishing the pain away.

 

 

 

Stiles woke early the next morning before the sun and got up to go for a run waving goodbye to his father on the way out. He slipped his joggers on at the front door and started out at a fast pace. He headed out to the forest which was only a few blocks away from his house. Reaching the borderline he looked back down the street and saw his father’s cop car pull out of the driveway and form into an even smaller speck in the distance. He sighed watching as a smoky white vapour cloud was expelled from his mouth. Shaking his head, he put his headphones in his ears and headed off into the dark forest.

 

Stiles exhaled deeply as he pushed his body onwards fastening his pace. Stiles sped through the forest with trees flying past him as he leaped and bounded over rocks. Stiles looked to his side as he saw a shadow in the morning light. Probably just another morning runner Stiles thought to himself. Although as soon as Stiles looked forwards again and crashed into a tree, yelping out in pain. “Ow damn trees.” But he got a response he didn’t exactly expect. A deep groan came from the tree?

 

Stiles had crashed into a young man with beautiful blonde locks that fell slightly in his eyes with gorgeous brown eyes that reminded him of someone but he pushed the thought away. “Sorry I’m not what you expected.” The man chuckled to himself. “Oh, I’m so sorry for running into you… and calling you a tree.” Stiles rushed out apologetically. The man slowly regained himself to his feet and offered a hand down to Stiles. The man didn’t look too much older than Stiles, maybe early twenties but something about the man exuded strength and power.

 

Something he had become too cosy with… Derek. Ugh get him out of your head Stiles. The other man chuckled lowly again, a beautiful sound. “It’s alright I wouldn’t mind being called a tree by you any day.” He said as Stiles offered his hand to him and was pulled up with caution but quite swiftly, maybe a little too quick though. Stiles lost his footing again and fell into the man’s arms, crashing into the beautiful sculpted chest. Stiles immediately pushes himself off the man placing his hands on the man’s broad chest to steady himself.

 

Stiles looked up to see two brown orbs staring down at him in surprise but also seemed to be calculating all of his movements. Then his eyes travelled down to Stiles arms as they still lay on his chest. The man smirked at stiles knowingly. “Enjoying yourself?” Stiles arm shot to his sides as his face brightened to an unnatural red that Stiles knew he couldn’t hide so he didn’t even bother. “Guess I’m just being a klutz today.” Stiles murmured to the man. How had this man got him so bothered and nervous? The man chuckled again something Stiles could easily get used to.

 

Stiles raised his head and got his crap together. “The names Stiles.” The man nods in slight surprise. Wonder why? “That’s an adorable name you got there Stiles. The name is…” The man’s eyes seemed to widen slightly. What did he forget his name? Stiles laughed internally and was a little shocked at how easy the man had said his name. The man coughs suddenly turning away to cover his mouth. “Tyson.” He rushes out. “Sorry this weather might be getting to me.” I chuckle knowing the feeling. “Yes I know right, I’m missing summer already but I love the season autumn, it’s such a beautiful season.”

 

Tyson could see that he was making Stiles nervous by smiling warmly. God this man was sculpted like a model with an attitude like an angel. “I haven’t seen you around here Tyson, are you new?” Tyson continued to smile at Stiles as he started getting butterflies in his stomach. Could he be into guys; he seems to be pulling a move? “Yes I only moved to beacon hills a couple of days ago. It’s a beautiful town here with very beautiful people.” He winked ever so slightly at Stiles making the butterflies turn into bees zipping around in his stomach. God this man was beautiful.

 

“Well you’re very beautiful yourself.” Stiles clamped his mouth shut as soon as the words slipped out. He tries to play it off coolly but feels sparks explode in his stomach as Tyson slightly blushes making his milky skin stand out against his red cheeks. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Stiles says softly scared that he made Tyson uncomfortable. “Oh no you didn’t make me uncomfortable, I’m just not used to being complemented by beautiful men.” Tyson smiled seductively and that’s when Stiles knew that he was gay. Perfect. Stiles chuckled seductively at him. “Touché.”

 

“So I know that I’m just a complete random that you literally ran into but could I meet with you again?” Tyson looked down anxiously. “Of course, but the pleasure is all mine.” Stiles said. “Ok are you free tonight?” Tyson asked Stiles quizzically and Stiles immediately said “Yes.” Knowing that anything else he planned could wait. “Could I have your phone number?” Stiles asked as he held his phone out and they quickly exchanged numbers.

 

“Cool so I’ll see you tonight? How about I’ll pick you up from your place?” Stiles nods his head enthusiastically. “Yes sure I’ll text you my address.” Tyson nods and smiles a toothy grin at Stiles. “I’ll see you tonight Stiles.” Tyson looked just as excited as Stiles was which was a good sign. “See you later, Tyson.” Stiles watched as Tyson turned around and jogged off. Stiles couldn’t help but admire the man’s arse as he departed in the opposite direction.

 

Stiles expelled a deep breath. “Oh my god, an angel just asked me out on a date.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm obviously new and I'm not quite sure what kudos and hits are but I'm guessing that they are like and reads so OMFG thank you to the people who left a kudo and to all those who read (at least a sentence) of my story.
> 
> ~Rosie

Tyson: *Wear a suit, I'll see you at 7pm. :)*

That's all Tyson texted Stiles after he gave him his address and right now Stiles was freaking out. "Oh my god what If I fall over again? I'm going to mess it all up aren't I? But he is so adorable. I need to apologise and say I can't go. Oh I can't do that. Parrish you're not helping!?" Parrish looks up from his phone with a cute smirk on his face, he was probably texting Lydia; his girlfriend. "Sorry what was that Stiles?" Stiles rolls his eyes. "Wow I thought for the deputy you were supposed to focus more and help others. Help me how do I go on with the date?"

Parrish rolls his eyes as he puts his phone into his pocket. "Ok Stiles firstly, you're not even on the date yet, go get into the suit that you wore to a wedding or whatever it was for. Then brush your hair because seriously it looks ridiculous and clean your teeth your breath stinks." Stiles rolls his eyes again. "You're starting to sound like Lydia." Lydia was a good friend of Stiles and was like a little sister to him although he used to have a huge crush on her. Parrish was a few years older than Lydia but they act like they are already married; they are already planning on moving in together once Lydia graduates.

"I was already beautiful." He smiles cheekily at Stiles. Stiles waves him off and walks upstairs into his room getting changed into his suit and completing his necessities.

As Stiles walks down his stairs into the lounge room, Parrish smiles. "Wow you actually brushed your hair. So you really like this guy?" Stiles stands there absolutely gobsmacked. "Were you listening when I was basically having a panic attack beforehand." Parrish's smile broadens. "Nope." Stiles rolls his eyes for the millionth time tonight. But before he could continue with anymore banter with Parrish a loud knock at the front door disturbs him from his thoughts. Stiles freezes.

"Do you want me to open the door for you?" Parrish mocks slowly moving towards the door. "No!" Stiles screams at him. "Stay there. Now." Stiles points to the couch and watches as Parrish pulls out his phone and plops onto the couch. Stiles walks over to the front door and opens the door opening up to see Tyson. Stiles' mouth was wide open and he was pretty sure he was drooling at how good looking he was. Tyson wore a tight fitting shirt with a nice sleek black jacket. He looked absolutely stunning and definitely drool-worthy.

"Wow Stiles, you look amazing." Tyson stutters out, sounding out of breath. Stiles looked up at Tyson and saw that he was taking in Stiles body. Tyson exhales slightly making Stiles chuckle faintly. Tyson's eyes meet Stiles again and he laughs with Stiles. "I meant good afternoon Stiles." Tyson tries to regain composure and looks adorable doing so. "Good afternoon Tyson. I'm very excited for our date, mind telling me where we are going?" Tyson chuckles and looks down at him. Stiles never realised how small he felt against Tyson, he was at least a head shorter and was much skinnier compared to Tyson.

"Sorry I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Tyson makes a strange gesture with his hand making Stiles laugh loudly. "Well I made you laugh so I'm taking it this is going well." Stiles smiles appreciatively. "You're going very well Tyson, keep it up." Stiles patted his cheek and walked away. Stiles looked down at the end of his driveway to see a beautiful sleek black car. "Wow, what car is that?" Tyson chuckles and walks up standing very close behind Stiles. "It's a Chevrolet Camaro and it's my baby." Stiles laughs knowing the feeling of loving a car. "I know what you mean. It might not look much to you but that Jeep over there is my life."

Tyson laughs at Stiles "Well come one I made reservations and I hate being late." Tyson purrs into Stiles ear making the hair on the back of his neck rise.

Throughout the car ride, Stiles pestered Tyson with questions about where they were going but was left unanswered. "Why are you so stubborn?" Tyson flicks his gaze to Stiles for a split second before turning back to the road. "You call me stubborn when you're the one who just pestered me for the past 20 minutes about where we are going and you still haven't realised that we have been parked outside the restaurant for a good five minutes."

Tyson bursts out laughing, Stiles watches unamused as the man doubles over in laughter after seeing Stiles embarrassed and flushed face. "You're a terrible person." But this catches Tyson's attention. His gaze immediately reaches Stiles and Stiles tries with all his might to look angry with him. He really just wanted it for 'brownie points' with Tyson. Stiles looks down feigning sadness. "Oh I'm sorry Stiles, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Tyson runs his finger along Stiles chin making him look up at Tyson. When Tyson looks down into Stiles beautiful hazel eyes all he can do is think of kissing the beautiful boy. What was he talking about? He had wanted to kiss him and make Stiles his ever since the first time they met.

Stiles was entranced by Tyson. Tyson's finger lingered on his chin and Stiles felt himself lean into Tyson. He didn't know what was going on till he saw Tyson leaning forwards as well and he closed his eyes anticipating the amazing bliss that would be his lips. Well that is until there's a loud knock at the window just as their lips lay mere millimetres apart. Stiles expelled a deep breath as he turned around to look at the person at the window who had rudely interrupted their moment. The person made a gesture that signalled for Stiles to roll down his window.

"Hello sirs, I don't want to seem rude but have you not been parked here for the last five minutes? Are you going into the restaurant or just waiting around for a free carpark? But if it is the latter I really do wish you would leave the premises before I get someone to tow you." While saying this the man feigned politeness but was actually acting really disrespectful. Tyson wasn't too happy either if the small growl in annoyance was anything to go by.

"Well excuse me sir but I believe that you have failed to complete your duties of parking our car and taking us inside the restaurant. If you wish to complain to me I might just need a word with your manage." Wow Tyson handled that well. This straightened the man up. He stood up straight and smiled weakly at them. Tyson got out and before he could reach for the door handle, the door was already open and Tyson stood there with his hand extended hand towards him.

"Come on Stiles, let's have a fabulous night without the twats around us." Stiles smiles cheekily as the rude man just stood watching us as Tyson handed him the keys. "Every scratch will be a finger lost." The man clenched his fists, his face going slightly pale. "Come on King Kong leave the man to piss himself." Stiles held onto Tyson's hand and pulled him inside the restaurant. A welcomer stood at just beyond the front door smiled at us as we walked in, seating them at a table near the back of the restaurant.

Stiles eyes widened quickly when he saw the romantic layout of the table. Two large candles stood tall on the middle of the table, a small bowl of bread lay next to the candles. "Wow, this is amazing." Tyson pulls out Stiles chair for him and smiles at him through long eyelashes. Damn sexy men. Stiles smile thankfully at Tyson and sits down. His hands lingering on Stiles' shoulders as he walks to sit down. A young lady walks over and asks us what we want, her eyes lingering on Tyson leaving a grotesque taste in Stiles mouth when he tells the lady what she wants.

Stiles watches and almost scoffs as the lady winks at Tyson and bites her lips before walking away, making sure she sashayed her hips. Stiles glares after the woman as she walks off to serve another customer. "Jealous are we?" Tyson questions pulling stiles from glaring anymore at the female. "So you saw the way she looked at you then?" Tyson couldn't seem to take his eyes off Stiles and it wasn't uncomfortable because it made Stiles calm down.

Tyson was astonishingly entranced by the boy and how intriguing he was. The way he glared at the woman when the waiter served Tyson, it was possessive and adorable. Tyson blinks himself into focus. "Not my type, remember I don't do girls. You on the other hand are one of the specialities that I would love to 'do'." Tyson made sure Stiles got the point by exaggerating the last word, Stile's eyes lit up as his face became bright red upon realising what Tyson had said.

Stiles coughs a little awkwardly shuffling around nervously. After a few minutes of flirting and chatter their food arrived and Stiles personally was appalled on the serving size of his meal. It was absolutely tiny, Stiles had heard that expensive restaurants had small serving sizes and much larger costs but he didn't expect the meals to be so small. Although, Stiles' didn't say anything as he didn't want to upset Tyson and just made sure to eat very slowly. After finishing dinner Tyson requested the bill and signed it without pause making sure that Stiles couldn't see the price of the meal.

They left the restaurant and unfortunately met the valet at the front door and Tyson simply asked for his car without another look at the man, striking up casual conversation with Stiles. No matter what Tyson talked about he always seemed to make Stiles laugh, it was something that Stiles loved about the man. To Tyson Stiles was like an adorable, overjoyed puppy who loved to laugh. Stiles had noticed that his discreet flirting didn't go unnoticed by Tyson as he smirked to himself whenever he thought about it.

Once Tyson had opened the door for Stiles he raced to the other side of the car and let himself in. "So I know I said only dinner but its early and I was wondering if you'd like to just drive around for a bit?" Stiles smiled and nodded. "Oh and also I want some more food because that meal was absolutely tiny-" Stiles stomach rumbled in agreement, Stiles himself cringed into the seat, trying not to sound rude. "... and it sounds as if you agree with me." Stiles and Tyson burst out into laughter. Tyson then started pulling out of the stopping bay.

"But still thank you for dinner, I bet that was a hell lot of money but I really, really enjoyed it and I'm happy that the night isn't over yet." Tyson seems to have a permanent grin on his face as they drive to a nearby fast food and get drive through. "So where are we going now?" Stiles asks as he takes a bite from his burger. "Can't say, but if you get uncomfortable just tell me and I'll come back because it's a little far away." Stiles was a little mystified by Tyson's comment but passed it off knowing that he himself could handle himself in a situation if need be. A sudden thought stung at Stiles, _like you handled yourself with Derek?_ Stiles shook his head trying to get the image of that little psycho off his mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Tyson asks with his eyes still on the road. "Just someone I met a few days ago who was a little messed up in the head." Stiles didn't miss the look that washed over Tyson's faced, but it disappeared just as fast as it came, Stiles just passed it off. "Sounds interesting." Tyson added as if he didn't know what to say. Stiles wasn't sure why he cared so much about it but he just let the conversation drop.

Soon enough Tyson was telling Stiles to close his eyes as he slowed the car. "How do I know that you won't murder me?" Tyson chuckles nudging Stiles elbow as he reminded Stiles "Your dad is the Sherriff, even if I did do anything to you, I wouldn't last long in his eyes." Stiles took that as proof enough as he was closing his eyes and held his hand over his eyes. Stiles felt the car lurch forwards a little bit before stopping a minute later. "Keep your eyes closed." Tyson jumped out of the car and ran around to Stiles opening the door and taking him a few metres away from the car.

"Ok is this where you murder me?" Tyson chuckled into Stiles ear making the hairs on the back of his neck rise from his hot breath. "Open your eyes and it'll make a little bit more sense." Stiles opened his eyes instantaneously and was greeted by a crystal blue lake. The full moonlight shone off the surface of the water. A small waterfall fell on the opposite bank of the lake causing ripples to roll away in different directions. They were surrounded by trees, so they must be in the local forest. The tall slim trees, with hues a blue and greys surrounding the beautiful lake was truly mesmerising to Stiles. He truly wanted to paint the scene but knew he had no artistic talent of any form.

Stiles drew in an exasperated breath trying to memorise every detail of the view. Stiles felt Tyson's warm breath tickling his neck making him lean back into Tyson without really thinking. Tyson's hands came instinctively to Stiles waist and it seem to surprise Stiles just as much as it had surprised himself. Neither of them said anything about it though, just taking in the view and acknowledging each other's presence. Tyson's hands relaxed on Stiles hips as he unconsciously rubbed circles into his hips. Stiles hadn't realised how attached he had become to the man who he had only met that day.

"It's funny this is where I came as a kid when I needed to clear my head. It's beautiful and peaceful here so the best place to think." Stiles smiled to himself. "What I would've done for a place like this when I was younger. Anyway how far away is this from my place?" Tyson contemplated it carefully. "I'd say about a 45-minute walk, 15-minute drive if you take the highway." Stiles turned around in Tyson's grip. "So how'd you find out about this place anyway?" For the second time tonight a dark look passed over Tyson's face just and disappeared just as fast as it arrived. "Some family friends live nearby but unfortunately, I can't really talk to them anymore."

Stiles nods not really understanding but felt as if Tyson didn't want to talk about it. Stiles sat down on the ground, taking in the beautiful scents of nature. Tyson sits down next to Stiles once again they fall into silence listening to the sweet sounds of nature. Tyson looks over to see Stiles blinking slowly. "Are you feeling tired?" Tyson mocked softly, nudging his shoulder. Stiles fell slowly into Tyson's lap looking up at the sky. Tyson was a little surprised at first but he eventually relaxed and his hand slowly travelled to Stiles hair, caressing his head. Stiles leans into his touch as he looks up into his face.

Stiles watched as his other hand came down to cup Stiles face. Stiles noticed that Tyson was leaning down to his face and Stiles freaked out, sitting up and out of Tyson's grip. Tyson flinched away when Stiles reached out to him to apologise. "We should probably go." Tyson pointed out trying to hide the regret in his voice. Tyson was annoyed at himself for pushing Stiles too far on the first date. Of course he wanted more but he could wait for Stiles. "C'mon let me take you home." Tyson smiles warmly, making Stiles feel more comfortable. "Ok yes, now it's getting pretty late." They both stood up and headed for the car.

Stiles took one last look at the lake taking in the beauty.

Tyson took one last look at the lake pushing away the memories.

Stiles turned to look into Tyson's eyes and he saw something raw in them. The pain of memories is the only thing that was being inflicted on him at this moment. He didn't want that look in his eyes anymore so he walked over to him and held his hand walking him to his car door. Stiles opened the door for Tyson, watching carefully. Once Tyson had sat down he looked at Stiles under his eyelashes. "Thank you, princess." Stiles rolled his eyes as he shut the door and walked around to the other side joining Tyson.

Tyson pulls out as they drive to Stiles, the trip going way too fast to Stiles. Tyson walked Stiles to his front door. Stiles opened the door and stood in the doorway looking at Tyson. "Thank you for the date Tyson, I would greatly appreciate it if I could trouble you to a second date?" Tyson smiles at Stiles cheekily. "That wouldn't be a problem Stiles. I'm really glad you accepted my offer for a date because there is nothing better than standing next to a young and beautiful man like you." Stiles face brightened again.

"How chivalrous Tyson, Goodnight..." Stiles actually didn't want him to go but knew that he had to leave. "Goodnight Stiles..." Stiles watched as Tyson turned back to his car and Stiles slowly shut the front door and stood there for a few seconds. But just before Stiles had the chance to close the door he hears Tyson call out to him. "Stiles, Wait!" Stiles pushes open the door to see Tyson standing in front of him, looking down at him.

**\-----**

**If you don't like kissing scenes then stop reading. :)**

**\-----**

Before he actually knew what was happening, Tyson hands were cupped around Stiles face and as he looked down at Stiles' lips. Stiles eyes roved over Tyson's beautiful face and down to his beautiful plump lips. "You're so beautiful." Tyson whispers before plunging his lips down onto Stiles. Entranced, Stiles freezes after only a moment's hesitation Stiles responds rising on his toes to urge the kiss further.

Tyson's hands travel down to Stiles hips, the other going to the back of his head so he could get more access. This new action surprised Stiles making him gasp, giving Tyson the perfect chance to slip his tongue into Stiles mouth. Stiles moans making Tyson plunge his tongue deeper. Stiles skin burned wherever he touched sending sparks through his body. Stiles veins were pumping with adrenalin. Stiles surged into the kiss his hands going to Tyson's neck and tangling themselves in his hair. Tyson moans as Stiles lifts himself onto Tyson as he wraps Stile's legs around his own waist.

Tyson pushes Stiles against the wall next to the front door making Stiles groan. Stiles starts to rub his hips against Derek's making him gasp. "Stiles stop..." Tyson groans again as Tyson starts to feel how excited Stiles really is. "Sorry, I'm sorry." Tyson moaned again, "You better settle that thing or I won't be able to stop next time." Stiles chuckles as he detaches himself from Tyson and plants his own feet on the ground. "Thank you Tyson for the amazing night... and everything else." Stiles takes notice of the huge tent in Tyson's slacks.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it as well." Tyson took the time to notice Stile's situation as well. "I'm sorry that I can't help you with that, but it's only the first date." Stiles chuckles for the final time that night. "Goodnight Stiles, I can't wait for round 2."

 

\-----

Hope you enjoyed. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first chapter and first work on AO3. Hope you like it <3 Still writing but i should update frequently.


End file.
